During the 2019 funding period, we analyzed studies of rCPS with the autoradiographic L-1-C-14leucine method in cohorts of WT and TgF344-AD at 6, 12, and 20 months of age. Regions of interest include a detailed analysis of the dorsal hippocampus and several regions of cortex. Results of rCPS studies will be reported in a manuscript currently in preparation. In a separate series of animals, we assessed effects of the mutations on behavior. We measured activity by means of open field behavior, memory by means of the T-maze, olfaction by means of the buried food task, and sleep duration. The analyses of behavioral studies are completed and a manuscript reporting results is in preparation.